


Casa Erotica 14

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel made one more DVD after Casa Erotica 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Erotica 14

Sam buried Gabriel’s final message to them in the bottom of her bag, fingers lingering over the cover for a moment. Heartsick, corny as the word sounded, felt like the only way to describe what she felt. One more death added to the others she was still grieving for. One more ally lost because she’d opened the cage and let Lucifer out. 

There was another emotion buried under the grief but Sam refused to acknowledge it. She just shoved it down with the memory of hazel eyes watching her, and the far too brief press of lips before Gabriel had shoved her away towards Dean and Kali. 

It wasn’t until the apocalypse was over and she’d some how been pulled from the depths of Hell, that Sam went through her duffle bag. She found the DVD and another one lying on the bottom. Sam turned it over in her hands, reading the title. 

Casa Erotica 14.

Curiosity had her putting the DVD in her laptop and pressing play. Her breath hitched as a familiar face appeared on the screen. 

Gabriel lounged on a big bed, covered in what looked like silk sheets. He grinned at the camera, smile lascivious and heartbreakingly familiar. He was also wearing the same outfit as in his other DVD. 

“Hey Sammy. I’m not going to get into the whole ‘if you are watching this I must be dead speech.’ If you have this DVD then I’m dead. Nope, this is something more fun and just for you.”

Gabriel sat up, his smile growing even more dirty. “This, Sammy, is choose your own fantasy. Whatever you want, however you want it. Want me on my knees between your legs as I go down on you? I’m there. Want to fulfill that sweet little desire to be taken on one of the tables in the Stanford University library where everyone can see you?. I’m just your man.” 

Sam didn’t know whether to laugh or shut the laptop lid on Gabriel’s image. She could feel the hot prickle of tears wanting to fall. 

Swallowing hard, Sam let the DVD continue to play. 

Any fantasy she had, Gabriel seemed to know and fulfill it. That one about being taken by two men? Gabriel had created a double of himself, both of them filling her. Sam had her hand shoved down her pants as she watched herself on the screen, crying out as she was take by two Gabriels.

She felt like it was really her on the laptop screen, feeling Gabriel’s mouth on hers, the pleasant stretch as he slid inside her. Everything he did to her screen self, Sam felt. 

It was a little scary but Sam couldn’t help coming back to it each night whenever she had the room to herself. Whatever Trickster or angel mojo Gabriel had left in the DVD, it was the closest Sam would ever get to him now.

Sam groaned, fingers buried deep in her pussy as she came, barely hearing her alter ego coming as well between the Gabriels. She slumped back on the bed, careful not to send the laptop flying. 

“Oh, Sammy, if you knew how delicious you looked lying there.” 

Sam jerked upright, mouth dropping open as she stared at Gabriel, standing there, in her room, alive and smirking at her.

“How?” 

“I’ve become as much a pagan god as an archangel. It took me awhile to recharge my angel powers but I needed something more to be pulled out of the disc. Something like sex magic some of the old pagan gods were so fond of. All of your lovely orgasms over the weeks gave me the energy I needed.” 

Sam was torn between outrage and joy. She was suddenly conscious of her jeans and panties shoved down to her knees, leaving her bare to Gabriel’s gaze.

She moved to cover herself up, but Gabriel was suddenly just there, his eyes soft and warm as he looked at her. He cupped her cheek, leaning down to kiss her softly. 

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam gazed back at him, reaching out to touch him. This time she met him halfway when Gabriel moved to kiss her again. She pulled him back down on the bed, as the kiss deepened. 

The weight of him over her and the touch of his hands was far better then anything she’d experienced watching his DVD.


End file.
